Plug and socket electrical connectors are widely used to interconnect electrical cables terminated thereto. Typically, the socket connector, terminated to one electrical cable, includes an open socket portion providing interconnection access. The plug connector, terminated to another electrical cable, includes an extending portion configured to fit into the socket portion of the socket connector, establishing electrical connection therebetween. In many instances the plug and socket connector is locked in connected position preventing accidental disconnection.
The basic principal of the plug and socket connectors is used in every day applications such as household power receptacles and telephone connections. However, the basic plug and socket connection scheme may also be used to interconnect higher voltage power cable used outdoors, underground or in other environments in which the components may be exposed to contaminants, debris, and other conditions adverse to the electrical interconnection. The socket portion of the socket connector is especially susceptible to attracting and retaining debris and other contaminants thereon which would interfere with establishing electrical continuity with the plug connector inserted therein.
There have been various attempts to alleviate the problem of connector contamination. In many instances, the user must manually clean the connector components prior to interconnection. This, of course, requires a separate step each time a connection is made. Additionally, covers have been developed, which enclose an electrical connector, preventing the connector from becoming contaminated. This technique requires employing additional parts, and also requires the user to properly install the cover to insure effectiveness. It is therefore desirable to provide a connection assembly which, without the requirement of additional parts, would provide a clean connection surface free from contaminants for the interconnection of a plug and socket connector. Further, this assembly should be easy to use in the field, and require minimal installation time. Also, this assembly should provide locking means for securing one component to the other, avoiding inadvertent disconnection.